


Five Moments of Joy for Philippa Somerville

by cofax



Category: Lymond Chronicles - Dorothy Dunnett
Genre: 5things, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 2009 More Joy Day, for S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Moments of Joy for Philippa Somerville

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fourteenlines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourteenlines/gifts).



1\. There's a joy in self-sacrifice, in doing the right thing even when it costs you. Perhaps because it costs you. If you asked her, Philippa Somerville felt nothing but righteous indignation when she stepped forward in the church. Someone had to look after the baby, after all, and it was clear that Mister Crawford couldn't be trusted to do it. 

That burning sensation in her chest, then, what she thought was something righteous and purposeful? That was joy.

2\. The first time Kuzum fell asleep in her arms.

3\. Standing in the garden the morning after Calais; tears were streaming down her face and Marthe was jabbering something at her, and he was _alive_. It nearly broke her, but it was joy.

4\. The first time she woke up, and opened her eyes to see his, looking back at her. And the second, and the third. On and on, until the end of her life.

5\. When little Diccon walked for the first time, stepping dubiously, uncertainly, across the floor in Kate's kitchen, crossing the immense distance between Philippa's hands and Francis'.


End file.
